There has been known a device for forming a visible image for drawing visible images on a screen or a wall by scanning a laser beam. Also, a visible-image forming device for forming a visible image by forming a screen in the air using smoke, irradiating a laser beam onto this screen and forming the visible image with a locus drawn on the screen by luminescent spots of scattered reflection of the laser beam is known (for example, see the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-312237). These visible-image forming devices are used as a display device for displaying information. Moreover, as a visible-image forming device for forming a stereoscopic visible image in the air, those using a holography technique is known, and this holography is constituted that information to form the visible image is recorded on a film in the two-dimensional manner in order to form a visible image, and a three-dimensional visible image is formed by using this film.
If a laser beam in the visible region is used for drawing a visible image in the air, it is inconvenient because a locus of the laser beam in the visible region is seen when drawing the visible image. Also, when a visible laser beam is applied to a screen so as to draw a visible image in the air, the screen has to be formed in advance in the air, which results in the screen to be seen and it is not good. Moreover, there is a request for drawing a visible image in color in the air.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for forming a visible image which can draw a visible image in the air or water without visible recognition of scanning locus of a laser beam. A second object of the present invention is to provide a device for forming a visible image which can draw a visible image in the air or water without forming a screen in the air or water. A third object of the present invention is to provide a device for forming a visible image which can draw a visible image which is not only planar but stereoscopic in the air or water. A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a device for forming a visible image which can draw a color visible image in the air or water.